


Don't look over your shoulder

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the filming of 4x12 when they're hiding from the beast.</p>
<p>Funny fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't look over your shoulder

„Okay, ladies - and man,“ the director looked at Colin amused and then back to the women, “you have to run from this side and hide behind the car, alright? Look over your shoulder couple times but not you, Jen, because you crush into Lana almost every time.” Everybody laughed and Jen looked embarrassed.

“Sorry,” she mumbled and looked up at Lana quickly.

“Don’t worry,” she laughed at her and went to her mark.

Everybody found their spot, Colin still laughing, Jen embarrassed, Emilie didn’t seem involved and Lana just smiled at the blonde encouragingly.

“Action!”

They all ran right to the car, Lana first and Jen right behind her, watching her way not to stumble. Everything went well actually. Until they crouched and Jen didn’t really slow down and fell. But it wouldn’t be Jen if she would just fall. She fell right on Lana, making the other woman cry out in shock and landing on the ground, blonde curls in her face.

“I’m sorry, Lana, I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” Jen was rumbling her apology, trying to get up. That wasn’t easy though, she was lying on Lana and she didn’t want to hurt her more with her careless moves.

“Jen, Jen, calm down, okay. I don’t mind being on the bottom but the ground is really uncomfortable.”

The blonde’s face was now tomato red as she hurriedly got up.

“Sorry…” She felt even worse now. Lana kept doing jokes like this quite often lately. The only answer she got from the blonde was usually her red face and eyes avoiding any contact. Not that she would be so shy and didn’t like double meanings but all this jokes and teasing sent heat down her body, every single time.

“Jen, relax, I’m just kidding.” Lana laughed at her and reached out her hand.

_Kidding about what…about not minding being on the bottom?_ She frowned and pulled Lana up.

“What?” The brunette looked at her confused.

“Nothing…”

They went to their marks, ready to start again.

Action, running, hiding behind the car.

This time Jen even managed to sit down. But her feet probably didn’t like this position and she lost her balance again and landed on her butt. Of course she hit the brunette with her elbow who was now lying on the ground as well.

Lana just sighed and got up, pulling the blonde up with her.

“I-“

“Jen, stop apologizing. I’m starting to think you do it on purpose…” Lana smirked at her.

“No! Lana, I wouldn’t…” The horror was visible on Jen’s face.

“Relax,” the Latina touched her arm and stroke it soothingly. “Maybe you should just hold on me if you can’t control your balance. But please, don’t push me over, okay?”

And once again, on their marks, action and running.

Everything went the way it should have. When Jen was sitting down, she instinctively searched for Lana. She didn’t really expect to touch her thigh but at least it was something to hold on.

She didn’t fall down.

She was holding on Lana’s thigh and she couldn’t say she minded it.

The touch surprised the brunette a little bit. She expected Jen to catch her arm but definitely not her thigh, especially so high. Not that it would be unpleasant, it was, in fact, very pleasant.

“Okay, guys, this was good! Let’s take a lunch break and then we’re going to continue!”

Everyone just grabbed their bags and left. Jen wanted to talk to Lana but hesitated for too long and by the time she found her courage, Lana was gone. So instead she just stayed on the set, eating her lunch she brought from home that day and stared on her phone almost absentmindedly.

“Hey, Jen! I heard you have a lucky day today?” Josh was passing around the place where she was sitting, waving at her and grinning widely.

“Yeah, you know me,” she smiled at him and quickly got up, walking away. She really liked Josh but right now she wasn’t in the mood for talking to him. He would make jokes and she would have to laugh but the only thing she could actually think about was Lana.

That was probably the reason why she was now standing in front of her trailer. The courage she had half an hour ago has been gone now.

Why did she even come here? What will she say? This is probably a bad idea, she should just leave.

But of course, before she turned around, the door opened.

“Oh, hi, Jen!

“Hey, Lana,” the blonde smiled nervously.

“Did you want to talk to me? Come on in! I actually wanted to get some coffee before I go back but that can wait,” she was talking and going back inside, gesturing for Jen to follow her.

The blonde stepped in and sat into the armchair. Lana was sitting on the couch, waiting for Jen to talk.

“I… wanted to apologize for today…” She dropped her eyes, ashamed to look at the other woman.

“Jen, why would you apologize? So you don’t have your day, that happens!” Lana looked confused. Things like that happen all the time, sometimes they just have to shoot one scene couple times because no one is perfect.

“Yeah but it’s not just about me, I pushed you over every time…”

“So what? It was fun, don’t worry about it.” Lana gave her her bright smile.

“I just…” The blonde stopped and shook her head.

“You what?” The brunette asked softly and moved closer to the armchair, closer to Jen.

“Nothing, it’s silly.” Her face was getting slightly red.

“I promise I won’t laugh, just tell me, please.”

“It doesn’t really make sense… - I know we have known each other for quite a long time and I know we only had one date but I don’t want you to see me as clumsy and the one who can’t control her body…” She murmured it quickly, not looking at the brunette.

“Jen,” Lana smiled at her, waiting for the blonde to look up at her. “I know we only had one date but I know you. I know that sometimes you stumble over your own feet but that doesn’t make me like you any less. Quite the opposite I would say. You actually look cute.”

“Really?” Jen finally smiled, relieved.

“Yeah.”

“I told you it was silly. Now I feel like a 13 years old girl.” She chuckled.

“I like that idea. Can we act like teenage girls at least for once, do crazy things and stop thinking? For our next date?”

“You’re asking me on a second date?” Jen widened her eyes in surprise.

“I am. Because as I said a moment ago, I really do like you,” Lana smiled and pushed a blonde curl behind her ear.

Jen was just staring, not able to move.

“Can I… can I act like a teenage girl now and kiss you?” She shuffled nervously, blonde curls all over her face.

“I’d love that,” Lana whispered and stared into the green eyes. They were moving closer, breaking the eye contact to flick to each others’ lips and then back. Finally, their lips met in their first kiss. It was soft, just lips touching and not moving, processing the feeling, the emotions it brought. When they adjusted to the sensation, Lana was the first one who started the actual kiss, lips caressing each other, slowly and carefully.

After a while Jen broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Lana’s.

“I think I didn’t answer your question. Yes, I’d love to go on a second date with you.”


End file.
